User talk:Musical of Corey
Hi, Welcome to my talk page. :) |} Ad Click here for the first episode blanky Liar? }} I'm sorry i thought when you said you never heard of king roland i thoght that was a lie im sorry Click here blanky Please sign Fashion Column Ze FashiOn Columna Review . Perhaps, we can't put the clothes for other games if there's any screenshot. }} }} Blowing "Word" Bubbles TOASTER STRUDELS! You like ze Strawberry Pop-Tarts?? I'M WATCHING TEENNICK AS WE SPEAK! }} Teh Ad *slaps self* Can you repeat what you wanted on the ad? THANK YOU!!!}} I PROMISE!!! ...hopefully. *shot*}} Teh Crime Drama's }} GALACTIC BATTLES!!! Can we try your garden first or sumthin'? Also, let's invite Hikariwoman along.}} Thanks! I saw her in the trailer and a screenshot,Probably a pilot. Anyway I really wanted to know that! Thanks! Ad I'll send it to you once we can upload images again.}} OITW Userbox Is this good?}} }} AU Problems }} RE: Total Drama World Tour Sim Request Sorry, but uh...when did you give meh a Sim Request...? Cuz I don't remember when. Do you remember teh date you sent it...?}} }} TDR Mood Bubble Request Apology Word Bubble Greetings, Corey. Yah! From MySims Reality, you kick me out, so... Hikari, Secretive, Skyler, Neural, Dentface, Peace Out, Zordon, Hollol, Zeus, April, Kat, Corey. Esuoh ruoy nrub lliw I. -- Gino Delicioso 09:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sky Heroes Ownership I don't own it yet, I pre-ordered it, for everything. Katrina the Rich Girl 13:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm Furious Right Now }} Request The whole thing with not seein' my friend ever again has been weighing me down lately, and I'm goin' on vacation this weekend...so ja. Sorry, I know I procrastinate a lot...}} Sorreh for delay. Need help settin' up the mood bubble?}} *eats cheesecake* and da geisers is a amusment park! i should know }} }} }} RE: Cutepiggie101 MySims Wiki's Got Talent! Hey tell us sumthing... }} About the tag... America's got talent!! Herrro :3 So if i put 'default' for the mood it will look like this: and if I put 'happy' for the mood it will come out like: }} Animal Planet. Surprisingly Human. plplplplpophyyugftyfwtewgtr634 And it's not like he be doin' anythin' bad (except that his user page be creepy), so I'd just leave him alone for now...}} Out in the Woods thingy So how would you like your userbox to look?}} }} Hey, Check out Camp out 101, you are gonna appear! I need you to come up with some dialogue for yourself for the beginning, if you are voted off, if you succeed an event and if you win the show... don't forget if you lose the event and show.... Good luck! Mayor Zain 18:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for signing up, but you may have to appear in teh second special episode, cuz I have too many people! Maybe I will swap Zeus and put you! Thanks for signing up! Mayor Zain 13:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Out in the globe }} DFOghidgjtul Hi!!!!!!! how are you?? heyyyyy! hi, im smiley! LOL im not very actice here but at leats i come here.. why do you want to leave the wiki? }} Trick or Treat! }} dggg ITEM 485872 HAS I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY? *dies* }} }} I am attacking you! In your own dojo... Zorro - So what do you think of the new skin nowww? 7:58 pm (US Est) 11/2/10 Thank dude! }} Baa Baa Black Sheep....haha Sheep AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Stuffed Turkey! O3O }} The Fray Please just ignore him for now...}} Chicken Fat is the Flack }} }} }} FELLOW MYSIMS PC USER Snowflake Awards I love your "Out In The Woods" show its awsome! Happy 1 Year at this wiki! AmericanGirl13 01:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Happy Easter! Make sure you eat lots of C Bunnies! AmericanGirl13 18:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Montamol Monti Monti Cus! The Shuckle have swam into a Shocking Shockwave! }} }} H8terz gunna h8t! }} MySims Cutie 142 13:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello. Sorry to bother you, but when will you update out in the woods, its my favorite ad and I've gotten board reading it again and again. Sorry. Icecream18 Wanna chat? Spaced Out Guy 03:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeaaahh... }} oh I Don't Know Yet Im going to be dancing at a Talent Show this year. What song should I dance to? If you know,tell me on my talk page. Thank You.Cmv2003 (talk) 20:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) --Icecream18 00:11, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Read My Show! The link is on my Page.Dogs and Stew (talk) 05:36, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, when you said Wii left, when did he leave exactly?SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 00:55, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Corey. I was confused. But Google said they don't need any new admins at the moment. He's gonna hate me for saying that.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 23:39, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I feel totally speechless right now. But, happy 4th of July!SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 12:02, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Corey. I am having some trouble with the template for my new word bubble. I know you aren't an admin but could you please help me? The criteria is on User: SpongeBobfan1258 if you are gonna look. Thank you.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 13:32, July 5, 2014 (UTC) You are just one of the best contributors. You are creative with your shows and other stuff that you did. I'm EXTREMELY sorry about everything.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 12:22, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ayyyy I got Tomodachi Life, could I get a QR Code of your mii to put in? Sorry Wood Shops sell wood to the people~ }} Heyo, could I have the link to Out in the Woods Wikia again? I got a new computer for Christmas and sadly I don't remember the URL... --Icecream18 21:16, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thank you very much! --Icecream18 02:01, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Or I can ask for someone to delete mine and I can just attempt to revive yours. I only made it because the more popular blogs on here have died and I personally miss DWYW, plus the community could use a lighthearted distraction from the recent "line-crossing". But I wanted you to have full discretion on the new blog's fate before anyone else sees it, which you can find here: **ahem* here Sorry if I sound a bit repetitive in my phrasing, I'm tired and trying to be as polite as possible.}} I saw you mentioned something about being in contact on Twitter a couple months ago. If you don't mind me asking, what's your Twitter? I'll follow you on it. --Icecream18 03:01, January 3, 2017 (UTC)